Time of Death
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: Oliver's double life is put on hold for the moment when Sara returns as a vigilante called The Black Canary, and also has an unexpected surprise. Laurel uncovers evidence of Malcolm Merlyn being alive. Thea finally uncovers the truth about her real father, and Oliver is caught in a battle between life and death after a battle with the leader of the Brotherhood. Will Oliver survive?
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own Arrow, or the characters, but I do however own the storyline, as well as the oc character which will play a huge part in Oliver's character and personality.

Bold means flashback

italic means thinking

Prologue -

"_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. But to do so, I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory, I must be someone else. I must be... something else._"

Chapter 1 - An old friend returns

(Set five months after the undertaking at the end of season 1)

**{Flashback}**

**Oliver groaned in pain as he was suddenly hoisted up by his arms hard by two large men and was dragged down the long hallway of the ship. He squinted his eyes as a bright light momentarily blinded him as he felt his weakend body being shoved to the floor. He groaned as he tried to move and with very little strength, managed to pull himself up to his elbows. **

**As his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness of his new surroundings, he soon caught sight of a blonde haired woman wearing black high heeled boots and a black female assassin's outfit. As he took a look up at her face, he could see a pair of cold blue eyes staring down at him. "Sara?" he managed to choke out horsley, but all she could do was just stare down at him before she kicked him hard in the ribs. **

**Olver screamed in pain as he fell back to the ground and shut his eyes against the overwelming agony that filled his chest and lungs as he struggled to breathe. "Prisoners aren't allowed to speak." she spat out coldly as she walked out of the room, leaving Oliver's battered and bruised body still where he lay. **

{Present}

The Black Canary stood tall and proud as she glanced out the window of her hideout, which overlooked Starling City. From this height, she could see every square inch of the city, all the bright lights, the crim scenes, everything and she loved it. "The city always looks peaceful at night." she turned as she saw another woman with short black hair walking toward her. "Too bad that's not the case Sin." Canary said as a cool breeze blew through her long blonde hair.

Just then, Canary felt a tiny tug on her sleek black pants, which forced her to look down in alarm as her green eyes met the sleepy blue-green eyes of a young five year old girl with sleek blonde hair. She held a brown stuffed teddy bear in one hand and rubbed her sleepy eyes with the other. "Cerenitee, what are you doing out of bed sweetheart?" she asked lovingly. "Can't sleep." She said tiredly. "I'm too scared." Canary bent down to where she was eye level with the young girl and took off the black mask that covered around her eyes so that her identity as Sara Lance was revealed. "It's okay baby," she said softly as she scooped the young child up in her arms. "Mommy's here."

Sara carried her into a room and laid her down on a matress and covered her with a warm blanket. "I love you sweetie." She said as she bent down to kiss her on her forehead. "Love you too mommy." She said sleepily. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Sara heard Sin scream. "Stay here baby and hide like mommy told you." The girl nodded and Sara took off out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Sin? Sin, where are you?" She called as she saw nearly the entire porton of the hideout was in dissaray.

"Hello there Sara," She whirled around as she saw a man that she hoped she would never see again smiling a warm genuine smile, yet Sara knew better what lay behind that man's smile. "Cut the chit chat crap Ra's al Ghul," She spat out. "I'm not going back to the league, where is Sin?" "Don't worry about your friend right now Sara," Ra's replied. "What's important is that we want you back in the league, and if you don't come with us willingly, there will be some severe consequenses." Sara took a fighting stance and charged at him, but he cut her of by kneeing her in the gut.

For a moment she doubled over in pain, and he caught her arm and hanked it up high, nearly pulling it out of her socket. Sara was one not to take pain lightly, but she couldn't help but try not to wince and Ra's leaned in close to her ear. "We'll kill your precious daughter and everyone you have ever cared about," He whispered to her as he yanked her arm harder, forcing her to choke back a cry of pain. "Join us Sara, or risk loosing your only daughter and your entire family." "Mommy!" Sara's breath caught in her throat as she heard the cry of her daughter and she craned her neck to see another member of the league holding her daughter by her neck.

Tears filled up in the child's eyes and concern filled Sara's mind. "Cerenitee baby, are you hurt?" she asked as calmly as she could. "Did he hurt you?" Cerenitee was too scared to respond, and Rage filled Sara's mind. With lightning-like reflexes, she kicked Ra's in the knee forcing him to let go of her arm, then she whirled around and spin kicked him in the face sending him reeling to the ground with blood pouring from his head and nose. "No one harms my daughter." She growled as she tried to make an advance toward Cerenitee's captor, but Ra's stopped her.

"Calm down Sara, we won't your daughter or anyone else you care about, as long as you do what we ask." "Forget it," Sara spat out angrily. "I'm not your toy anymore Ra's. I'm through with the assassins and that's final." Her blue eyes suddenly filed with alarm as she saw Ra's smile and the man holding Cerenitee's neck began to twist her neck, causing the five year old to scream in agony. "Stop it!" Sara cried out. "Don't hurt her!" Ra's smiled and the man stopped twisting Cerenitee's neck. "That's more like it." He said as Sara turned toward him. "Now then, prove to us your comeback into the league or your daughter and the rest of your family will die."

Sara drew in a shaky breath. Ra's had her locked into a corner and there was nothing she could do now. She coudn't loose her daughter of her family, and right now she had no choice. "What do you want me to do?" She asked as coldly as she could. Ra's smiled, and suddenly she saw another man dressed in a black assassin's outfit with a hood over his face. "What we want you to do," The man said as he took down his hood to reveal Malcolm Merlyn's face, which caused Sara to gasp in panic and fear. _Tommy's dad's apart of the league? This is not good._ She thought. "What we would like you to do," Malcolm said as his icy blue eyes stared coldly at her. "Is take out Oliver Queen."

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own Arrow, or the characters, but I do however own the storyline, as well as the oc character which will play a huge part in Oliver's character and personality.

Bold means flashback

italic means thinking

"_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. But to do so, I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory, I must be someone else. I must be... something else._"

Peviously on Arrow - Sara drew in a shaky breath. Ra's had her locked into a corner and there was nothing she could do now. She coudn't loose her daughter of her family, and right now she had no choice. "What do you want me to do?" She asked as coldly as she could. Ra's smiled, and suddnely she saw another man dressed in a black assassin's outfit with a hood over his face. "What we want you to do," The man said as he took down his hood to reveal Malcom Merlyn's face, which caused Sara to gasp in panic and fear. _Tommy's dad's apart of the league? This is not good._ She thought. "What we would like you to do," Malcom said as his icy blue eyes stared coldly at her. "Is take out Oliver Queen."

Chapter 2 - Hallucinations and secrets

(Set five months after the undertaking at the end of season 1)

Oliver

A cool breeze blew through Oliver's short dirty blonde hair as he opened up his eyes and looked at the headstone in front of him. "Tommy, I'm so sorry." He said to himself. "I should've protected you better. No I should've been a better friend to you instead of putting you in harms way. I'm so sorry buddy." Another breeze blew through him, and suddenly Oliver felt like something or someone was behind him. He wheeled around in alarm as he came face to face with none other then Slade. His former mentor and friend whi was supposed to be dead. You told everyone when you started this crusade that was about making up for your father's sins." He said as Oliver's eyes widdned in surprise. "That was a lie," he continued. "This charade is to atone for your sins."

Oliver couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way this was happening. _Not again_, he thought. _I thought I had gotten over this and faced my past._ There was a moment of silence between them, which all that could be heard at this point was the sound of the rustling trees in the breeze. "You're dead." Oliver finally said still in disbelief that he was staring at his friend who wasn't supposed to be alive. "You are not a hero." Slade said angrily. "Or a friend. Or a brother. You are nothing. Do not turn your back on me, not again." Before Oliver could reply he heard Diggle's voice calling to him. "You alright? you look like you've seen a ghost." "I guess you could say that." Oliver said not looking at him and clearing his throat. "Are you still hallucinating? I thought you said you were okay." Diggle said obviously worried for Oliver's sake. Oliver shook his head. "I'm fine Dig, it's nothing for you or Felicity to get all worked up over."

Diggle's brown eyes filled with genuine concern as he gently grabbed Oliver's arm. "Oliver, you nearly died not once but twice." He said softly. "If something's going on, you need to tell me." Oliver's eyes flashed as he said, "Guess it's time then, if the enemy wants me dead, then maybe I should stop fighting it and give them what they want." Diggle couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Oliver giving up the fight for justice? "You don't really mean that," He said slowly as Oliver pulled away from him. "why not?" Oliver said coldly. "everyone is Starling City still thinks of me as the Hood, because of the undertaking and Tommy's dead becasue of me. my best friend is dead, and I'm the one that got him killed."

Diggle sighed as he watched Oliver leave toward the limosene and he followed. As Oliver started to get in the car, he heard Slade's voice again. "Wherever I am... it's time you joined me. They say a coward dies a thousands deaths. But even that wouldn't be enough for you." "I tried to save both you and Shado." Oliver said softly as he turned to see Slade standing in front of him. "But you couldn't." He said coldly. "Just like you couldn't save this city. The island didn't make you strong kid. It revealed you to be weak." "Oliver? you feeling okay?" Once again he heard Diggle's voice and he blinked his eyes a few times before he saw him standing in front of him instead of Slade. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he got inside the car. "Sure your okay kid." Diggle muttered as he shut the door and went around to the driver's side of the limo.

Page break

Laurel

Laurel sighed as she rummaged through cabinet after cabinet. File after file, and still nothing. If Moira was given no choice to help Malcolm in the undertaking then why would he do it in the first place? why kill innocnet people for his own selfish needs? She couldn't understand it. Malcolm was a billonaire just like Robert Queen was, so why would someone as rich as Malcolm want to destroy the Everglades? Just then she felt someone touch her shoulder, and she nearly fell out of her chair. "Dad, don't scare me like that!" She said breathing a sigh of relief. "Sorry honey." Quinten said as he hugged her. "What are you looking at?" he asked and Laurel knew it was time to tell him the truth.

"I think that Moira Queen was set up, the trial didn't make any sense, how could the judge let her off the hook like that?" "Honey, are you sure your feelings for Oliver or Tommy aren't clouding your judgement? Quentin asked as he took a hold of one of the files from the pile that laid on her desk. "Dad, this isn't about my feelings for Oliver, or Tommy's death, I just have to know why. If Moira's right, and Malcolm Merlyn did persuade her to join him in the undertaking by using her family against her, why would he do it in the first place? Why would he want to destroy the Everglades?

"Because of his wife." Both Laurel Quinten turned their heads to see Moira standing in the doorway of the office in a white buisness suit. "What do you want?" Laurel asked as Quinten jumped in. "What Laurel means, is what can we do for you Moira?" He said as politely as he could. "We ned to talk," Moira said as her blue eyes slowly filled with tears. "I have been keeping something I shouldn't have. A horrible secret, that I can't tell anyone, but I don't have a choice anymore." "What do you mean? Laurel asked. "Moira, are you being threatened?" Moira didn't say reply, and after a moment, she drew in a deep shaky breath and said, "Malcolm Merlyn is still alive." Laurel and her father both stared at each other in disbelief before looking back at Moira.

To Be Continued... Chapter 3 with Thea coming soon, also Oliver's battle with the leader of the brotherhood coming as well. stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do not own Arrow, or the characters, but I do however own the storyline, as well as the oc character which will play a huge part in Oliver's character and personality.

Bold means flashback

italic means thinking

"_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. But to do so, I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory, I must be someone else. I must be... something else._"

Peviously on Arrow - "We ned to talk," Moira said as her blue eyes slowly filled with tears. "I have been keeping something I shouldn't have. A horrible secret, that I can't tell anyone, but I don't have a choice anymore." "What do you mean? Laurel asked. "Moira, are you being threatened?" Moira didn't say reply, and after a moment, she drew in a deep shaky breath and said, "Malcolm Merlyn is still alive." Laurel and her father both stared at each other in disbelief before looking back at Moira.

Chapter 3 - Family secrets should stay dead and buried

(Set five months after the undertaking at the end of season 1)

Thea

It was late in the evening, when Thea finally returned home from her date with Roy, and she was confronted by her mother. "I know I'm late I'm sorry, I was out with Roy." She said quickly apologising. "Thea, there's something have to tell you." Moira said as she started to approach her, before she caught sight of Malcolm's shadow hiding in the doorway. "Don't do it Moira, I'm warning you. You will regret it. Family secrets should stay dead and buried." "What is it mom?" Thea asked starting to grow suspisous. "Let's go sit down and talk sweetie," Moira said as she walked into the living room. Thea followed and yet she couldn't shake this dark feeling that slowly began to travel through her body. "Sweetheart, this isn't easy for my to tell you this, but I can't keep lying to you."

"What do you mean lying?" Thea asked as the dark feeling she felt began to grow stronger. "Thea, Robert wasn't the father you think he was." Thea scoffed. "That's an understatment." She said rolling her eyes. "Thea, I'm serious." Moira said, as her blue eyes locked with her daughter's. "Thea, Robert wasn't you real father. shortly before you were born, I had an affair with Malcolm Merlyn." Thea's blue eyes snapped open in shock. She couldn't believe her mother had just said that. Malcolm Merlyn was her real father? The psychopath that killed 503 people in the Everglades was her father? there was no way she was believing this was true.

"No, y-Your lying." Thea said softly. "Thea, sweetie I-" "How could you?!" Thea cried out. "How could you cheat on your own husband witha damn psychopath?!" Before Moira opened her mouth to reply, Thea asked, "Did dad ever find out? does Ollie know?" Moira shook her head. "I was pregnant with you when I met Robert, and Oliver dosn't know." Thea scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this, after everything our family has gone through, how could keep such a horrible secret from us, much less lie about it for eighteen years!" Thea threw her hands up in frustration. She had never been so furious with her mother in all her life, not as much as she was now. She was completly pissed off. "Right now, I wish you had never been let out that damn jail cell." Thea said with a growl. "No scratch that, I don't wish you were in jail, I wish you were dead. I wish you had died in the glades." Moira opened her mouth again to reply but Thea stormed out and the door slammed shut behind her.

Page break

Oliver

Oliver sighed as he saw Felicity and knew that Diggle had mentioned to her about what had happened earlier. "What's going on?" she asked. "I thought you said you were fine." "I'm guessing Diggle told you about what happened?" Oliver asked as he reached for his bow. "Oliver, Diggle told me because he cares about you, and so do I. Now please, tell me what's going on? why are you still hallucinating?" Oliver shook his head. "I can't answer that." He said softly. "Why not?" Felicity asked pressing the situation further. "Because I don't know why!" He cried out, which socked Felicity because she had never seen him yell out like that before. Oliver noticed the look in her eyes and quickly changed the tone of his voice. "Obviously there's still some unresolved issues and demons from my past that I still need to work through." he said in a more quieter tone as he grabbed his suit and hood, but as he reached for them, he suddenly began to get very dizzy. The room began to spin around him, and he put one hand to his head, and the other on the nearby wall to keep himself from falling over.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Felicity asked. "What's wrong?" Oliver didn't answer as the room began to spin faster and faster until everything around him was nothing but a big blur. "Oliver." Oliver shut his eyes for a second to stop the dizziness, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw his best friend Tommy standing before him. "Tommy?" Oliver asked in disbelief. "Something's not right Oliver, there's something wrong with you. You have to tell someone about what's happening to you." "Tommy, I'm so sorry. I let you die. It's all my fault." Tommy shook his head. "We've already been over this Ollie, you didn't let me die. It's not your fault. You fought to save me, just like you've always done." Oliver choked back a groan of pain as he felt a stab of pain shoot through his head. "Oliver your a survivor." Tommy continued. "I know I called you a murderer, but your not. You are a hero, and your not going to give in and die either. Your going to show these dumb asses of Starling City who's boss, and your going to fight back." More pain stabbed through Oliver head, causing his vision to grow dim. "Tommy..." Oliver said softly as the darkness overtook him and he felt himself falling as he faintly heard Felicity frantically calling his name. "Oliver! Oliver!"

To be continued...Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do not own Arrow, or the characters, but I do however own the storyline, as well as the oc character which will play a huge part in Oliver's character and personality.

Bold means flashback

italic means thinking

"_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. But to do so, I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory, I must be someone else. I must be... something else._"

Peviously on Arrow - "Oliver your a survivor." Tommy continued. "I know I called you a murderer, but your not. You are a hero, and your not going to give in and die either. Your going to show these dumb asses of Starling City who's boss, and your going to fight back." More pain stabbed through Oliver's head, causing his vision to grow dim. "Tommy..." Oliver said softly as the darkness overtook him and he felt himself falling as he faintly heard Felicity frantically calling his name. "Oliver! Oliver!"

Chapter 4 - The Confession

Oliver's POV

_I should be the be the one dead not Tommy. Tommy would be alive right now if I hadn't been so damn reckless. _"Hang in there Oliver!" I faintly heard Felicity's voice calling to me but I was too weak to respond. "Don't you die on me! Hang in there!" I felt a huge jolt of pressure shoot through me like I was being jolted by lightning, and could faintly hear Diggle's voice. "Charge the paddles again Felicity!" Another jolt of pressure shot through my chest and suddenly I heard another voice calling to me. This time, it was right next to me. "It's not your time Ollie." I turned my head and saw Tommy floating above me bathed in white light. "It's not your time to die yet, You can't give up. The Oliver Queen I know, wouldn't give up this easily. Now wake up and fight back!" "Charge the paddles again!" I heard Diggle's voice again followed by another sharp jolt of pressure in my chest. "Damn it! We're loosing him!" Diggle cried out in panic as a long beeeeeeeep noise was heard, followed by Felicity sobbing.

"You have to wake up Oliver." Tommy said next to me as I felt his hand touch my shoulder. "Show these guys that you don't give up that easily." I smiled at him and he smiled back. It felt good to know that my best friend didn't hate me. Suddenly there was a intense beam of white light that surrounded me and when the light vanished, I heard the long beep noise suddenly spike to a short rapid beep. I gapsed, my eyes flashed open and I began to breathe heavily as I sat up like a rocket. "Oliver!" Felicity cried as she wrapped her arms around me as tightly as she could. I was so worried!" She sobbed buring her face into my shoulder. "I thought we had really lost you! Damn it! Why didn't you tell us that something was wrong?!" The door of the room opened and Diggle walked in holding a cup of coffee. "Felicity come on now," he said sadly. "There's nothing we can do now." Diggle's eyes widdened as he saw me and I coud've sworn he was about to go into cardiac arrest. "How the hell is this possible?" He wondered aloud nearly dropping his cup of coffee as he sat it down on a neaby table.

"Nice to see you too Dig." I said as Felicity finally pulled away from me. "I don't understand," She said speaking fast as she began to ramble. "Y-you were dead, and now your alive, how is that logically possible?" "Never mind that now," I said, while turning to Diggle. "What is important, is that I'm alive now, and we have to put a stop to whoever this guy is in the skull mask. Felicity and Diggle both nodded in agreement.

Sara's POV:

After everything had gone down, once I agreed to Malcolm's request, he and Ra's left. Leaving me alone with Cerenitee, who was hysterically crying in fear. "Shh, it's okay baby." I said scooping her into my arms and comforting her. "It's okay now, mommy's here. Are you hurt?" Cerenitee shook her head, and clung tightly to my neck. She was terrified, and would no doubt have nightmares now because of them. I'll make them pay for what they've done. I thought angrily. "They'll pay for this." I said soflty to myself. "You two alright?" I turned and saw Sin walking into the room, with a bleeding gash on her head. I nodded slowly, and said with a huge lump in my throat, "They won't stop. The League will continue to hunt me down until I give in and go back to them." Sin drew in a deep sigh, and asked softly. "Sara, who's Cerenitee's father?" I shook my head and said, "I can't tell you that Sin, I'm sorry." "Does her father live here in Starling City?" Sin asked. "Because if he does, you need to tell him the truth about Cerenitee. She needs to be someplace safe without living in fear. What if something happens to you, what then?" I drew in a shaky breath, as I gently bounced Cerenitee on my lap and began rocking and walking with her like she was a little baby again. "Ceri's father, is Oliver." I confessed. "Oliver Queen."

Too be continued...I know this chapter is short, but I really didn't have any ideas for this chapter, other then the discovery of the identity of the father of Sara's daughter. Chapter 5 coming soon, along with the introduction on Ra's daughter Nyssa from the Season 2 episode Heir to the demon. Stay tuned and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I Do not own Arrow, or the characters, but I do however own the storyline, as well as the oc character which will play a huge part in Oliver's character and personality.

Bold means flashback

italic means thinking

"_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. But to do so, I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory, I must be someone else. I must be... something else._"

Peviously on Arrow - "It's not your time Ollie." I turned my head and saw Tommy floating above me bathed in white light. "It's not your time to die yet, You can't give up. The Oliver Queen I know, wouldn't give up this easily. Now wake up and fight back!" "Charge the paddles again!" I heard Diggle's voice again followed by another sharp jolt of pressure in my chest. "Damn it! We're loosing him!" Diggle cried out in panic as a long beeeeeeeep noise was heard, followed by Felicity sobbing.

I gasped, my eyes flashed open and I began to breathe heavily as I sat up like a rocket. "Oliver!" Felicity cried as she wrapped her arms around me as tightly as she could. I was so worried!" She sobbed buring her face into my shoulder. "I thought we had really lost you! Damn it! Why didn't you tell us that something was wrong?!" The door of the room opened and Diggle walked in holding a cup of coffee.

"Y-you were dead, and now your alive, how is that logically possible?" "Never mind that now," I said, while turning to Diggle. "What is important, is that I'm alive now, and we have to put a stop to whoever this guy is in the skull mask. Felicity and Diggle both nodded in agreement.

"Sara, who's Cerenitee's father?" I shook my head and said, "I can't tell you that Sin, I'm sorry." "Does her father live here in Starling City?" Sin asked. "Because if he does, you need to tell him the truth about Cerenitee. She needs to be someplace safe without living in fear. What if something happens to you, what then?" I drew in a shaky breath, as I gently bounced Cerenitee on my lap and began rocking and walking with her like she was a little baby again. "Ceri's father, is Oliver." I confessed. "Oliver Queen."

Chapter 5 - Keeping Secrets and promises can be disasterous

Sara's POV

Once Cerenitee had fallen asleep, I placed her gently on the couch in the living room, and placed a blanket over her to keep her warm. I then turned to Sin, and quickly avoided her gaze as she gave me a guilty look. "Look, it's not like I didn't want to tell you," I began, keeping my voice low. "I just couldn't exactly tell anyone about her yet especially not Oliver." "Sara, this may be the only way you have to keeping her safe." Sin said. "If Oliver knows about Cerenitee, there would be no more problems." I shook my head. "It's not that easy Sin," I said drawing in a sharp intake of breath. "I can't exactly just walk up to my sister's ex-boyfriend, and say 'Hey Ollie guess what, I'm not really dead, oh and by the way you have a five-year daughter.' It dosn't work like that Sin, Oliver dosn't know about Ceri, and for both our sakes, I'd perfer to keep it that way."

I could tell Sin was frustrated. I knew it was hard for her to see me struggling especially when it came to dealing with the League, but at this point I really didn't have much of a choice. She was right. Cerenitee needed to be protected, not just from the League, but from Malcolm as well." I let out a sigh, and slowly nodded. "Your right, I can't keep hiding this from him. Oliver needs to know about her. I'm just not sure how he'd feel about seeing me alive." Sin looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Tell you what, you know my friend Roy I told you about?" I nodded. "Yeah, so what?" I asked. "So, he's dating Oliver's sister," Sin said, much to my surprise. "Maybe we could somehow use Roy as a leverage, some sort of a decoy to get Oliver's attention. You know, take a little edge off the surprise to lessen the blow." I thought about it for a moment and finally said, "Okay, let's do it first thing tomorrow."

Oliver's POV:

I dodged as Diggle came at me with blow after blow from the wooden sword we had practiced with, while getting a few good swings in myself. I winced at I was suddenly caught off guard at the wooden sword came at me hitting me in the shoulder. "Sorry Oliver," Diggle said as he stopped to catch his breath. "You okay?" I nodded and leaned against the wall breathing heavily. My mind was still racing from what had happened. How many near-death experiences was that now? There were so many close encounters I couldn't keep up anymore. "Are you sure your okay?" Diggle asked as he placed the wooden sword down nearby. "Your not still in shock after what happened are you?" I shook my head just as Felicity walked in.

"Hey Oliver, does the name William Tockman ring a bell?" She asked as she sat down at her computer. I was just about to answer when my cellphone went off in my hand and as I looked at it, I hesitated to answer it but answered it anyway. "Ollie." My eyes widdened in shock as I reconized the voice immediatly on the other end of the reciever and nearly dropped the phone. "Sara?" I asked in total disbelief as I slumped against the wall again. "Yes Ollie, it's me." She said, and for a split second I could've sworn that I was hallucinating again, until I heard her say, "Can we meet? There's something I really need to talk to you about." My mind still raced as I struggled to find the right words to respond. I was in disbelief. To stunned to speak. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Was Sara really alive? I knew at that moment that I had to check it out to be sure. "Okay," I said finally after a long pause of silence. "Where did you have in mind to meet?"

Page break

Sara's POV:

"Mommy, where are we going?" Cerenitee asked as I helped her put on her purple jacket. "We're going to meet an old friend of mommy's." I replied as I gave a her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Trust me sweetie, you'll really like him." Cerenitee nodded as I walked with her outside. I probably shouldn't have even considered wearing this. I thought suddenly as I realised that maybe wearing my assassin's outfit to meet Oliver would seem a little akward. Then just when I was about to go back inside to change, I heard Malcolm Merlyn's voice behind me. "Time's up Sara." He said with his voice disquised. "We had an agreement remember? Oliver Queen is dead, and no harm comes to your precious little one."

"Leave my daughter out of this." I said firmly as I pulled out my sonic device. "Ceri, put your hands over your ears for mommy okay?" I said as I turned my attention toward her. Cerenitee nodded and put her hands over her ears as I pressed the device which set off a high frequency super sonic noise which forced Malcolm to his knees holding his head. Once I saw that he was down, I grabbed Cerenitee's hand and immediatly began running as fast as I could holding my daugher securly in my arms. "You can run, but you can't hide!" I heard Malcolm yell out from behind me. "If Queen's not dead by the end of the day, that little brat of yours is going to meet an untimley end!"

Page break

Oliver's POV:

I got to the location Sara had said to meet with her, and I waited. Drawing in a deep breath, I began to realise that maybe I was hallucinating again. Maybe Sara's voice wasn't the one I heard. "Well, Well Mr. Queen." A cold wave of fear radiated down my spine as I slowly turned around reconizing the voice I heard. Once again I saw Slade again, except this time he was different, older then I had seen him last and had an eyepatch over his right eye. "It's been so long since I saw you last, when you left me to die on that godforsaken freighter."

"I'm not hallucinating am I?" I said trying to keep my voice calm. "Your really here." Slade slowly shook his head. "No Mr. Queen, I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you." "Does this mean you've been the leader of the brotherhood this whole time." "I'm not the only one you need to worry about." Slade said as I heard my cell phone vibrate in my hand. "I quickly glanced at it and saw that it was an unknown number. "So what? Now your going to kill me?" I asked while drawing in a deep sigh. Slade scoffed as he slowly removed the eye patch that covered his right eye which shone nothing but an empty hole.

"Do you remember the promise that I made to you five years ago?" he asked as I stared at him trying to maintain my cool. "Still holding a grudge I see." I said slowly. "I don't think of it as a grudge Oliver." Slade said as he pulled the patch down again over his eye. "I just want you to suffer the same way I suffered." "I cared for Shado." I said as a surge of anger coursed through me. "You know that I didn't want anything to happen to her." "And yet, you still chose blondie over her didn't you Oliver? You let her die." "You kow that's not true Slade, Anthony Ivo pulled the trigger. He's the one responsible you know that!" Slade shook his head. "Dosn't matter now Mr. Queen, because I'm back now to fullfill my promise that I made to you." He then turned his back to me as he began walking away. "Soon, you will suffer the same loss I have, of losing someone very precious to you."

Too be continued... Sorry to leave it in a cliffhanger, I forgot to introduce Ra's daughter Nyssa, but I decided to leave her out of the story, however, Oliver will finally meet his daughter. Maybe if Malcolm dosn't find her first (Evil laugh) Stay tuned for Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
